Burn's story
by kim the hedgehog
Summary: I'm a clone. But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. DisclaimerSonic Team and Sega own Sonic and co. Rated T to be safe.
1. prologe

This is a fan-fic about my character, Burn the hedgehog. This is my first with him in it so please comment or whatever and tell if it's good. This is the prolouge so it's short but pretty good if I do say so myself.

Discmlaimer-sonic and all related characters belong to sega and sonic team. I only own my characters. My friend owns Ask'em and Sheema. I guess we both sort of own Sarula...it's hard to explain.

On with the fic!

It was pitch black. Until a long bright spot light shone on Burn standing in the middle of a large room. A little bit away was an overwhelmingly large set of stands. On the far left was large black spider. Next to it was one of the monsters but not one of the ones that had led him there. On the far right was one of the birds. Next to it was a wolf. In the middle of all of them, was Darkness.

"Burn the hedgehog!" He boomed. "You are called to stand here and plead your case! Did you see someone on the other side?! Repeatedly?!"

"...I did." Burn said.

"And, did you deny me when I asked you if it was true?!"

"I did."

"And! Did you get so caught up in this...this...Person! She said she loved you?! And you said you loved her?! And meant it?!"

"I did." Burn said. Darkness stared at him, fury in his eyes.

"Very well! Do you Renounce your sins?!"

"...Renounce?" Burn asked.

"Say you are sorry for what you did!" Burn said nothing.

"What say you?!"

"I say...I say...I say...no." Burn whispered.

"What?!"

"No! I am not sorry! I will not renounce my actions! I love her!" Burn yelled. Darkness stared at him. Burn was proud of his bravery and defiance. Then, he fell to the floor and fainted.

As you look at that hedgehog, laying on the floor, a lot of questions could be going though your mind. Who is he? Why is this happening to him? What did he do? But I don't think anyone is thinking the most important one. How could he be so brave one second and fall to the floor and faint in fear the next? Well, believe it or not, he didn't always used to be like this. He used to be brave and all that junk. Believe it. This is his story. Well, actually, my story. That's right. I'm that hedgehog. My name is Burn.


	2. chapter 1: Getting DNA

**First chapter! I'm so happy! Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy. Burn has become one of my favorites out of my fancharacters. So I'll stop babbling so you can read it. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic or any characters, other than mine. My friend owns Sheema and Ask'em. We kinda...both own Sarula. It's weird but true.**

Kim smiled. She was sitting in a tree.

'_Its got to be around noon,' _The purple hedgehog thought. She could tell by the position of the sun. Kim was a purple hedgehog with quills like Amy's but no headband and two spikes on the back of her head that looked a little like a ponytail. She had a blue shirt that was the same blue as Sonic's fur. It had a green cat on it with bright yellow eyes. She also had brown cargo shorts and red running shoes with a white stripe. Her little brother, Flame, sat on a tree branch a few feet under the one she was on. The bright red hedgehog was fighting the sleepiness the warm sun was causing him, although it was a losing battle. He had blue and green running shoes and white gloves with blue cufflinks. The cufflinks had small, red jewels in them, one on each cufflink. Kim smiled slightly. It had been a pretty relaxing day and they hadn't had mauch to do.

_'I wonder why Darkness hasn't done an attack yet. Not that it matters. Any day I get to spend hanging with my friends or bro is fine by me...but I have to admit, I am getting really bored,' _Kim thought. It was true. The fourteen year old hedgehog was three things. Bored, Bored, Bored. Her thoughts slowly returned to Darkness. Darkness, the one who had killed their parents. Darkness, the one who had turned her older sister against her. Darkness, the one who wanted her dead. Kim shook her head. She hated thinking about Darkness and all the pain he had caused. It was hard sometimes but now, with the noon sun on her face and her little brother out of danger, maybe she could just close her eyes and-

Kim's eyes shot open. There it was again. That rustle of leaves. Something was there. She strained her ears but it didn't come again

"Flame?"

"Wasikim?" Flame asked, waking up.

"Did you hear that?"

"...I was asleep. I didn't hear any-" The rustling of leaves stopped him. Kim's ears perked. She knew what that sound was. One of Dakrness' monsters leapt out at her, knocking the hedgehog out of the tree.

"Kim!" Flame yelled. The monster slammed its tail against the twelve year old hedgehog and he also toppled out of the tree, landing right beside his sister. It landed in front of them and growled. Kim jumped to her feet, grabbing Flame, and ran in the opposite direction. She heard a stomping sound. The monster was following. And they were big...but fast. Another one leapt out of a tree and grabbed her arm. Kim formed a light ring in her other hand and shot it at the monster's arm. It roared in pain and let go. Kim and Flame turned to leave but it was too late. They were surrounded. Kim smirked slightly.

"Bad idea. You want a fight? Fine. Your going to get one." A light ring appeared in each of her hands. Fireballs appeared in Flame's hands, who had his back against Kim's now. All five of the monsters opened their mouths and spit long streams of black fire at them but the siblings were faster. They both leapt into the air. Kim shot both her light rings at one of them, making it turn to smoke. She swung her leg around in a kick, taking out another. Flame shot his fireballs at the one he was facing and then kicked it hard in the head. It went down. He then did a backflip and curled into a ball, doing something like a spindash but his body was engulfed in fire. The monster roared in pain as Flame hit it's chest and, finally, turned to smoke. Kim and Flame landed on their feet and turned to face the last monster but, for once, it was faster. It grabbed Kim by her two ponytail spikes and Flame by the spikes on the back of his head. It quickly yanked out a few hairs from each of them and ran away. Kim reacted quickly and threw a light ring at the monster's hand. Unfortunately for Darkness, it was the wrong hand. Kim's hairs fell to the ground but the monster continued on, bright red hairs in hand.

Kim blinked in surprise.

"What the heck was that all about?" She asked her brother.

"Not a clue," Flame said, shrugging.

"Well..." Kim sighed, looking at where the monster had disappeared into the forest. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Finally, after all this work, I will be able to destroy Kim! And the cruel irony of it will be it will be her clone that does it!" Darkness said. The black hedgehog was in the lab that lay in what had once been a normal room in his castle. The only remaining monster of the ones that had attacked Kim and Flame was in the background, trying not to step on any tubes or break anything. The once bright sky the siblings had been enjoying was now inky black scince it was now almost eleven O'clock at night. The removable metal middle of the tube in front of Darkness slowly opened up. He staired, surprised by what he saw. It was a hedgehog but it was a boy, looking to be about twelve. His fur was a dark red color, not bright red because he had been slightly corrupted by Darkness' machines. If his eyes were open they would have been reddish-brown, only slightly lighter than his fur. Darkness' eyes closed slightly as his anger grew. He grabbed the monster by its neck, which was no easy feat, and dragged it down to his eye level.

"You brought me the wrong DNA!"

**If you can't tell I love cliffhangers. So sue me.**

**Kim-Are ANY real sonic characters going to be in this?**

**Me-Yeah...later.**

**Kim-And by later, you mean...?**

**Me-Oy vey. next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentice?

**Okay...not much to say right now...other than this chapter is one of the ones that shows how Darkness acts. It's kinda creepy but I think this'll be a good chapter.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Sonic why would I be writing a fanfiction? I only own my characters and my friend owns Ask'em and Sheema. Like I've said before, we kinda both own Sarula I guess.**

Darkness threw the monster away from him. He slowly returned his gaze to the dark red hedgehog.

"Hmmm...on second thought, maybe I can use him..." He typed on a computer panel that was between him and the tube and a long electrical cord came out. The black hedgehog grabbed it and sent a dark blast through it. The cord sparked as he continued to put his power into it. The dark red hedgehog winced in pain as his fur started to turn black. Black stripes apppeared on his quills and slowly the dark color started to spread across his fur.

"Warning." said an unemotional computer voice. "Warning. Power overload." The computer couldn't take anymore and exploaded. It wasn't a large one and Darkness and the monster were able to not get hurt by backing away from the panel. The glass holding the red hedgehog shattered and he fell out. Once the smoke cleared, he could be seen. Most of his fur was still dark red but now he had black stripes on the ends of his quills. He was on his hands and knees, barely keeping himself up.

_'Wh-where am I? Who am I? What's going on?' _Several questions ran through his mind but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. Who would he ask anyway? He was alone... Wasn't he? No, he wasn't alone. They were almost dround out by his shallow gasps but he could hear other people there. He forced his head up and opened his eyes. A black hedgehog, about twice his size, was in front of him. He had pure white eyes, a dark arua, and a black cape that seemed to be more liquid than cloth. The other shape was at least four times his size. It was hard to call it anything but a monster. It powerful back legs with long claws that looked almost like a dino's. Its front legs were just as powerful with the same claws. He guessed that it could walk on both two feet and all fours. It had a long, lizard-like tail, snake-like red and yellow eyes, and a snake-like head. It was completely black too. The dark red hedgehog finally decided what question he'd ask them.

"Wh-who are you?" His voice sounded slightly raspy, as if he hadn't used it. The black hedgehog smirked.

"I, dear boy, am your creator. My name is Darkness."

_'Creator?' _The dark red hedgehog thought.

"And...who am I?"

"You are the clone of Flame the hedgehog."

_'Clone? I-I'm a clone?!'_

"What's my name?" He asked, thinking it better to ask about the clone thing later. Dakrness surveyed him, then he smirked.

"Your name is Burn."

Burn yawned as he trotted after Darkness. It was early the next morning and Darkness was going to tell him about being his 'apprentice', whatever that was. The two walked past a window. Burn would have welcomed the bright sunshine. It might have woken him up. But no, the blood red curtins were pulled over it so tight that not even a single ray could come through.

"Where are we going?" Burn asked, yawning again.

"To see my Dark Creatures, of course!" Darkness replied. Burn was too tired to ask what those were. They were going to see them so there was no point anyway. Darkness pushed a door open and entered, Burn following in his wake. Darkness stood in the middle of the floor, his hands held out in front of him and his pure white eyes glowing darkly. A black portal opened in front of him. Burn staired in awe as he watched the dark energy swirl around inside the portal. Darkness grabbed onto Burn's wrist tightly, making him wince in pain, and dragged him inside.

The two hedgehogs emeraged in a dimly lit building. They were in a room that was, once again, black. It had a large rock with a flat top in the middle of it.

"This is where you shall spend most of your time, Burn. It is the prison, for people that defy me. I had one of the rooms prepared for you." Darkness said, walking over to a door and opening it. Burn stood in the doorway. It really wasn't that bad. There was a bed with dark red sheets and pillows on the far wall. There was a wooden desk nest to the left wall. The carpet and walls were gray.

_'Thank God, there's no black!' _Burn couldn't help but think. He didn't get why everything had to be black. Sure, his name was Darkness but did he have to show it everywhere?

"It's nice. Thank you." He said, while looking around again.

"You are welcome. Now, come with me. It is time to meet my army." Darkness said, walking away from him again.

_'Army?' _Burn thought, hoping the curiosity didn't reflect in his face. He jogged back over to Darkness and followed him to yet another room. Burn was almost scared by what was in this one.

"These are my Dark Creatures!" Well, they were dark, and they were creatures. He saw monsters like the one from last night, thundering around on their muscular legs, their claws clicking on the tile floor. There were large, black birds, roosting up on poles near the ceiling. They were the same size as the monsters, their red eyes glinting softly in the dim light. They ruffed their feathers angrily as they glared at Burn. The dark red and black hedgehog took a step back in fear. The last type of creature were the ones Burn liked the most. They were black wolves and, instead of being huge like the monsters and birds, they were the size of normal wolves. They seemed to be something like a pack, huddled in the corner, their chests rising and falling slowly as they slept. Burn smiled, forgetting about the unwelcome looks the birds were still giving him. The wolves seemed so peaceful and, for a moment, he felt happy and at home. Darkness' voice snapped Burn out of his trace.

"Now that you know the ones who you will be working with," He said. "you may look around until we have work to do." A siren rang out just as the black hedgehog finished. Darkness' lips curled into an evil smile, showing pointed teeth. Burn just barely stopped himself from shivering. He hadn't noticed before but now he realized it. Darkness was just plain creepy, almost like the things out of little kids' nightmares. The way his cape hung around his shoulders but didn't touch his back made it look like liquid, not cloth. The black fur wasn't that scary but the arua was, giving him a mysterious look. The hypnotic, almost souless, white eyes that could make even the bravest hero cower in fear. And to top it all off, the vampiric teeth that only showed when he gave that evil smile he was so famous for.

"Come, Burn. We have...business...to attend to."

**Okay so what do you think? Somebody please reveiw! I didn't get any for chapter 1!**


	4. Chapter 3: Burn realizes

**Okay, I can't upload a chapter everyday, even though I wish I could but I'll try to do it more often. I took waaaaaaay too long. I blame writer's block.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic or any of the real characters. I only own Kim, Flame, Burn, and my other characters. My friend owns Ask'em and Sheema. We both kinda own Sarula...why are you even reading the disclaimer?! It's only so the fic doesn't get deleted!**

Darkness walked back into the room they had entered from and Burn followed. The dark hedgehog opened another portal and yanked Burn into it after him. The red and black hedgehog had the strange feeling of being weightless until he felt his feet hit the ground. He stumbled and Darkness had to grab the spikes on his back to stop him from falling. He pulled Burn to his feet and walked off toward the town they had appeared near. Burn blinked, looking around. They were in a lush, green forest that surrounded a small town. He smiled. It was kind of nice and it was a welcome change from the dark coradors of the prison and castle. As Burn continued to look around, a bright orange, Monarch butterfly fluttered down and landed on his ear. He laughed.

"I like this place, Darkness...Darkness?" Burn looked around but saw his creator no where to be seen. "Oh man..." He took off toward the town as the butterfly flew off his ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burn sighed as he got to the town. He hadn't seen Darkness anywhere on the way over so he figured he would be here. The dark red and black hedgehog walked past shops and homes but didn't see anything that would lead him in the right direction. As he passed the next shop, someone called out to him.

"Oh hello! Your a new face, aren't you?" A female voice said cheerly. Burn turned to see a younger yellow mouse walking over to him. She had blue jeans, a brown shirt with a pink butterfly design, and purple shoes. "Hi!" She said again. "My name's Tracy and I'm nine years old!" The mouse said as she pulled a large carboard box onto a table. "What's yours?" Burn inwardly sighed.

"...Burn." Tracy grabbed his hand in her's and walked backwards toward the table.

"It's nice to meet you! Everyone's life would be better if they had another friend."

"Huh? Friend?" Burn asked in surprise. The mouse nodded.

"Of course! What else would you be?" He shrugged. "Besides, you seem nice and your new here. If you need someone to show you around, I'm your girl!" He nodded.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind but, for now, I really have to go." Burn said as he started to walk away.

"Oh wait! I have something I want to give you!" Tracy said as she pulled him back toward the table. She turned and started to root through the box. Burn stared at her in surprise. They had just met and already Tracy consided him her friend and had something for him. The mouse resurfeced from the box and walked over to him. She slipped something around his neck. Burn looked down at it. It was a bright red jewel with gold in a star shape around it, held around his neck by thin but strong rope. "It will bring you luck!" Tracy said with a small giggle.

"Bring me...luck?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "...Well, I should get going. I'll see you later." Burn said as he started to walk off again.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Buh-bye!" Tracy waved before turning and starting to set out rings, necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelery and different things.

"Yeah...bye." Burn turned and walked off. He smiled slightly. He didn't know why, but he liked being someone's 'friend'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while after his incounter with Tracy, Burn walked past a dark alley. A hand shot out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back into the alley. The owner of the hand put a hand over his mouth. Burn struggled against the person's grip. "Burn!" Darkness' voice said. He instantly stopped as Darkness let him go. "Where have you been?!"

"I got kind of distracted in the forest..." Burn admitted. Darkness sighed but nodded.

"No matter..." He stopped as he saw the necklace. "What's that?"

"Oh! Um, I...got it from a shop." He babbled. Darkness gave it a questioning look but nodded.

"Very well. It is a mere ruby in gold. You may keep it." Burn smiled and nodded happily but Darkness had already turned and was walking away. The clone hedgehog hurried to keep up this time.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are we doing here?" He asked.

"You'll find out." Darkness said simply. Burn gave him a confused look but didn't say anything else. The two hedgehogs emeraged from the dark alley. Darkness kept to the shadows but Burn walked happily out into the sun. The dark hedgehog growled and grabbed Burn again, yanking him back into the dark. He sighed in annoyence but followed in the shadows anyway. Darkness finally stopped in the shadow of a house. He merely stood there, saying nothing, for what seemed like an eternety. "So...now what?" Burn finally asked. Darkness smirked.

"Now,we wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and the moon had risen into the sky and still Darkness sat in the shadow of the house. Burn was now asleep, leaning on the side of the house and sitting on a barrel with his feet on a crate. Darkness scowled and kicked the barrel out from under him. Burn was awake almost instantly and yelped as he hit the ground. Darkness clapped a hand over his mouth, hissing 'shh' before letting him go. Burn blinked his eyes to get used to the dark. He was groggy and couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. After a few seconds, the memories of the town, the forest, and Tracy came back. Burn sighed slightly and turned to Darkness, mouthing 'Now what?'. Darkness merely smirked and Burn realized that the only reasons that he had seen his creator were the pure white eyes and, because of the smirk, his pointed eye teeth. The clone hedgehog shivered but didn't move. Darkness motioned for Burn to follow him before disappearing around the corner. Burn quickly did as he was supposed to, following the pure white slits that were Darkness' eyes. Darkness stopped in front of the door to a house and Burn was able to catch up. It was a small, cheap-looking house but it had a warm and friendly air to it. There was a small shop conected to it. Burn realized that he must have been asleep longer than he thought because most people had turned their lights off and gone to sleep but this one had a lamp on that shone through the window of the small living room. Darkness smirked. Burn felt confused. If they were here to shop or get something valuable, why did they wait until it was dark out?

'Maybe the person doesn't want anyone to know that their giving it away...' Burn thought. He was jolted out of his thoughts by several short knocks, which he realized was Darkness knocking on the door. There was no sound from the other side. The two hedgehogs waited but nothing happened. The smile that curled Darkness' lips was was almost inhuman.

"Why must they fight? They never win." His hand crackled with dark energy. He moved it down in a sweeping motion and a dark blast smashed the wooden door to pieces. As his creator entered through what remained of the cottage door, Burn stood rooted to the spot, now utterly confused. If Darkness was here to buy something, why had he said something about fighting? And why hadn't the people opened the door? It made no sense.

'Unless...' He thought, 'The people here stole something from Darkness! That's why the wouldn't open the door and why Darkness said he had to fight them! And the reason we waited to go until night was because he didn't want anyone to think he was doing something bad when he was just getting back what's his! It must be pretty important. I'd better go help him.' The clone hedgehog stepped through the door frame with renewed faith in Darkness. He was in a small room just before the living room. There wasn't much to see in it. It had blue wallpaper and a small desk made out of maple wood. He crossed the room to the doorway of the living room where he found Darkness looking around. Burn stared, wondering what the heck was going on. Darkness suddenly moved his hand out and pointed to the still lit lamp. The lightbulb in it shattered and made Burn jump at least a foot in the air. He thought he heard a whimper from somewhere in the room but it was hard to tell where it came from. Darkness looked around, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Here, mousy, mousy..." Burn shivered, stepping away from the doorway and pressing himself against the wall. Darkness walked slowly around the room, stopping to inspect something every so often. "Your not helping yourself. I _will _find you." Burn continued to stand against the wall while Darkness approched a wooden cabinet. He slowly reached out and grabbed the seashell-shaped handles, then pulled them out. The cabinet opened revealing two mice, a man and a woman, crouched in it. The woman had pale yellow fur and was pressed against the corner of the cabinet, quivering in fear. The man was bright orange and was hugging the woman mouse in a protective way. He glared at Darkness but said nothing. Burn was now more puzzled than ever. They didn't look like they would steal from anyone.

"I told you I would find you. I always win." Darkness held his hand out and a cythe appeared in it. The yellow mouse's eyes widened in horror and she barried her face in the other mouse's white chest fur while the orange mouse's eyes darted from Darkness' face to the cythe. Burn's eyes widened also as he saw the sythe.

'He wouldn't...' Darkness raised the sharp blade over his head. The female mouse whimpered and the male held her tighter and tried to protect her. Burn stared in horror, frozen to the spot.

'No...H-he can't! He wouldn't!' Darkness smirked and Burn shut his eyes as tight as possible. The last thing Burn remembered was the sound of the cythe cutting through the air and his own scream of horror before his world went black.

**Yes, the ending of this chapter is kinda dark, I know. Anyway, please review! **


	5. Chapter 4: Burn's Birthday

**Yeah...another chapter...don't know why I even bother...three chapters without a single review...must be a new record. For the record, if anyone is going to review they better do it soon because if I don't get another comment in the next 3 chapters this fic is going on the scap heap. It will seriously pain me to do it too but I want at least one review on something other than the prolog, dang it! Please review? Oh, by the way, Burn hasn't met anyone but Darkness and the monsters yet.**

**Author's note-If something is like _this_ it means it's in the book Burn's reading.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own sonic or any related characters. My friend owns Sheema and Ask'em. We both own Sarula and I own Burn and my other characters.**

Burn's eyes flew across the page. He had been in the library of the prison for days. He didn't feel like going back to his room.

_My ears perked as the sound of flapping wings drew closer still. _

_"Kari, get behind me," I ordered. The tiny cat did as she was told as I drew my sword._

The mouse couple crept into his mind more than anything else lately. They were adults but not very old. And now they were dead. Tears came to his eyes and dripped onto the page.

_I turned as the dragon spit fire. My sword easily blocked it and I swung. The sound of metal against scale met my ears. The dragon roared in pain and soared upward. _

Burn had read about three shelves of a large room full of books but he had taken a few breaks to eat and sleep and realize things. He was right about the wolves and the other monsters. The birds hated him and the monsters tolerated him but the wolves actually did like him. He was afraid to leave the room for fear of meeting Darkness so they brought him food and sometimes gave him company.

_"Neo! Look out!" Kari screamed. I turned and saw a flash of black and felt pain in my arm. I looked down to see two rather large fang marks in my left arm. A green liquid leaked out and dripped onto the ground, mixing in with my blood. Venom._

He learned that he, or rather the boy he had been cloned from, was twelve, although he looked younger and was short for his age. He could controle and make fire and, in surprise, had almost set the prison ablaze.

_The dragon turned and flew back around but I was ready this time. I swung my blade and the dragon yolwed in pain as it slammed into the ground. It's body skidded and slammed into trees, knocking them down. And there the slain beast lay. _

Most importantly, he had realized that Darkness wasn't the person he had thought. In Burn's mind, he had been a hero or at least a good guy. Even someone who was neutral would have been better than this. Darkness was a manipulater, evil and clever. He was the villian. And Burn was the villian's apprentice.

_My bat wings folded behind me as I felt my strength leaving. The poisen had taken affect and my legs wobbled beneith me. I fell backwards gasping. "Neo!" Kari screamed as she kneeled at my side. _

_"What's wrong?!" And then she saw the fang marks and my blood mixed with venom. "Neo! No!" _

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Kari..." My vision was starting to blur but I could clearly see the tears that filled her eyes. _

_"No! Neo! Don't die! Don't leave me! Don't!" I smiled and the moonlight glinted off my small fangs. _

_"Kari...I may die...but I'll never leave you..."_

_"No! Why can't you live?! I don't want you to die! Because...I..."_

A small noise that sounded like a bark grabbed Burn's attention. He looked down and saw a wolf with a plate in it's mouth. There was a rice cake on the plate with a purple and blue candle in it. The candle was lit with a pure black flame and there was a small piece of paper next to the cake. Burn put the book down and picked up the plate. He kneeled down next to the wolf and picked up the card. It was so messily written that Burn could barely read it.

"He...Ha...pie...ppy? Oh, happy! Bee...Ber...tha...di...dio? Um, wait...Happy Birthday?" He looked at the wolf and it nodded. "Wait a second! What day is it?!" He tried to remember and was surprised when he finally did. "I'm a week old...aren't I?" The wolf nodded again.

'Wow...' Burn thought, 'A week old already...' The wolf licked his hand and nodged the plate toward him.

"Oh, right! The cake!" He picked it up and looked at the candle. "Make a wish." He blew the small black flame out. The wolf made a small growling sound but Burn somehow understood. "I can't tell you what I wished for! If I do it won't come true!" He laughed and tooked the candle out. Burn broke the cake in half and handed half to the wolf, who gladly snapped its jaws down on it as Burn munched on his own half. He scatched the wolf behind his ears. "Thanks bud."

"Meow," A small but stern voice said from behind them. Burn and the wolf both turned their heads to see a small white kitten with a black coller. There was also a string that tied a note to her neck and a small box in front of her. She pushed the parcel forward with her paw then turned her head slightly as if to tell him to take the note. Burn did and noticed a small sliver tag on her coller. Ingraved in it was the name 'Lenette'.

"So, your Lenette?" He asked. The small cat nodded. He unfolded the letter and started to read.

Dear New Apprentice,

Grettings. I have been talking to Darkness about you for a while. He refused to tell me your name or what you look like but your personality is...utterly confusing. But you sound like someone I would like to meet and hope to do so extremly soon. I hope Lenette did not harm your present but I highly doubt it scince she hasn't failed yet. It seems I inherited sewing from my mother.

Best wishes,

Galaxy

The signature was in looply cursive and had a star on the end of the curved 'y'. Burn blinked in surprise. This person had been talking to Darkness about him? Had they been the reason he had been created and given Darkness the idea to make a clone? Or had they just heard about him from Darkness?

"Meow!" Lenette said impatiently.

"Oh, the present!" Burn said as he picked up the box. He opened it and took out the object inside. It was a small, white, hand-made teddy bear with black spots on its paws, ears, and stomach.

"A teddy bear? I'm not a little kid!" Burn snapped. Lenette rolled her bright green eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?!" The wolf barked. "Well, yeah I suppose I do look younger but still I'm not a six year old who needs to lug a doll or blanket everywhere the go!"

"Meow!"

"Well...I do like that this person thinks about me...and thanks for bringing it...but..." He looked down at the bear.

'Well, I guess it is kinda cute...' Burn thought. Lenette noticed and purred softly.

"Hey! I'm not going to keep it because I need it or like it! It would be rude to get rid of it!" The wolf wagged its tail. "Hey! I said I don't like it!" The wolf licked him and Lenette swished her tail slightly. "Oh, fine! I like it." Lenette meowed then turned and walked across the room, disappearing around the door.

* * *

The old clock in the corner of the library chimbed midnight. Burn was asleep and the book 'Neo the bat: Bat Blade' lay on the ground open on the page he had been on. The plate that had the rice cake on it was on the table next to his chair and the wolf was lying near his feet, also asleep. Burn was clutching the white and black teddy bear Galaxy had made with his head resting on the back of the chair. Pure white eyes watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Footsteps came from the shadows and the shape of a hedgehog was lit up by the moonlight. But there was something different about him. The normal black cape and white gloves on his hands had been removed. Long bat-like wings protruded from his shoulder blades and long silver claws shone in the moonlight. He slowly walked over to where Burn was sleeping and grabbed him, lifting him off the chair. Burn was awake in an instant and hugged the bear to his chest. His eyes widened in horror.

"D-darkness..."

"Your a very odd little boy, aren't you? You faint when I show you your job! You spent five days reading! Five freaking days straight! And when I expect you to take care of the prison and you can't even do that!" Burn cowered in fear and whimpered. Dakrness threw him into the chair in anger. "Now you listen and listen good, you little brat! I want you to take care of the prison. Do everything I tell you, without hesitation! And from now on I want you to call me master." The wolf growled. Darkness looked down at the wolf who currently held a black and white teddy bear gingerly in its mouth. Darkness raised his hand ready to chop threw both but stopped.

"No!" Burn threw himself over both the bear and the wolf. Darkness stopped for a second then smirked.

"Its time you learned your place!" He struck and Burn screamed in pain. He struck again and the little hedgehog screamed louder. He slashed his claws across Burn's back a few more times, drawing several more yells. Finally, the black hedgehog struck one last time and dragged his claws all the way down Burn's back. He screamed one last time and fell over onto the wolf's back. Darkness smirked. "Now, do you understand?" Burn said the only thing that wouldn't bring more pain.

"Yes...master..."

**Another dark chapter ending. Poor Burn...Yes, I feel bad for my own character. Galaxy and real sonic characters will probally both come in next chapter. Please review! Please! I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg but-!**

**Kim-There's more than 170 views...and only 3 reviews on the prolog...**

**kth (kimthehedgehog/me)-...but I'm not opposed to standing up and begging...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please?! ...Please?**


	6. Chapter 5: A Sisterly Moment and the ME

**Yeah, still no reviews. What's wrong with my story?! Is it too short?! Is it badly written?! Somebody tell me what you think! Please?!**

**Anyway, like I said, this chapter has my character Galaxy in it. You'll find out who she is. Plus, it has Knuckles and Sonic in it. Whee.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own sonic or any of the other real sonic characters. My friend owns Sheema and Ask'em. I own my characters. We both own Sarula. Moving on.**

Burn layed on his bed, stairing at the ceiling of his room. The necklace that Tracy had given him sat in one of the drawrs of his desk. He had kept it there, locked away, scince he had found out that the mice Darkness and killed were her parents. Burn couldn't bare to think about the pain she must have been in. The slashes made it hard to lay on his back. He had bandaged them up but that hadn't helped the pain. Burn closed his eyes and sighed slightly. There was a small knock on the door and his eyes flew open. It had been too soft for Darkness and too hard to be one of the wolves scaping on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Galaxy." answered a quiet yet stern voice. It reminded him a lot of Lenette's meow. "Are you the new apprentice?"

"Yup. My name's Burn." Burn said.

"...Burn?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"...May I come in?"

"Sure." Burn sighed. "The door's open."

The door opened and a white female hedgehog appeared in the doorway. She had quills that went down to the middle of her back with three locks of hair in the front. She had a jagged black hairband, black boots, and a black dress that had a shredded look to the bottom of it. She looked to be around seventeen. Galaxy's gray-blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw him.

"..."

"What?" Burn asked.

"...Darkness said you were a clone. Who's...clone are you?" She asked quietly. Burn sat up and got off his bed.

"I've never met him. His name's Flame." He shrugged. The clone hedgehog sighed and looked at her. "Why?"

Galaxy was staring at him but it seemed to be a blank stare. "You okay?" Burn asked. She slowly nodded as she dropped her gaze.

"I...need to go talk to Darkness. I'll be right back." She turned and walked out the door without another word. Burn blinked in surprise. Something was werid about the way she had looked at him. It wasn't just in surprise...there was something else there too. He shrugged and sat down on his bed. A few seconds later, Galaxy walked back into his room. She sat down next to him on the bed. "...Do you know anything about Flame the hedgehog?" Burn looked at her in surprise.

"No. Just his name."

"Well..." Galaxy said. "I think its time you learned. Can you controle fire?"

Burn nodded and lit a flame on his finger.

"That's beacause Flame is the Guardian of Fire. His father also had fire powers. He has a sister...Kim. She's the Guardian of Light and extremly powerful. And yet...she doesn't act the part. She would rather goof off than perfect her moves. Her mother had light powers as well. Darkness killed their parents. I thought they wouldn't survive more than ten minutes...but they did. They fought back and survived for ten years. They both also have what you would call super forms. Kim's is called Angel form and Flame's is called Inferno form." Burn stared at the ground. This was so much to take in. Flame was twelve...that ment that he lost his parents when he was two. That was so sad. Before he could ask anymore, Galaxy changed the subject. "Why do you have bandages on your back?"

"Hmm? Oh. Darkness scatched me." Burn replied. Galaxy looked surprise but only for a second.

"They need to be changed. Here." She reached over and started to take his bandages off.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Changing your bandages. Hold still."

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Hold still!" Galaxy had Burn's bandages off and had found the first aid kit under his bed. "These are pretty bad. When did he scatch you?"

"Last night."

"Hmm...Well, they'll heal but you will have scars." Galaxy told him. Burn merely shrugged.

"No big deal."

"...No, I suppose not..." She sighed as she finished. "There."

"Thanks." Burn muttered.

"Don't mention it." Galaxy leaned over and kissed him on the forhead in a sisterly way. Burn leapt back in surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" Galaxy merely smiled.

"Yes. Just like Flame..." She stood up and walked over to the door. The white hedgehog was about to step through the doorway but stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Be seeing you soon...little brother." A gray portal appeared in front of her and she leapt threw it without another word.

Burn glanced around through the leaves of the plant he was hiding in. Darkness had told him about a place called Angel Island, where he currently was, and something called the Master Emerald. It was hard enough to get on the stupid island now he was supposed to find some big glowing rock and bring it back?

'This mission is so stupid!' Burn thought, more than a little annoyed. No one was around so he got out of the plant and started to look. 'No one's even on this island!' He slowly passed a shrine but stopped and looked at it. There was a bright green emerald bigger than he was at the top of it. He slowly climbed up the steps and looked at it. "Okay..." Burn said quietly to himself. "I found it now how do I get it out of here?" He stared at the big rock for a second. "Hmm...Maybe I could-!" WHAM! Something slammed into his head, knocking him halfway down the steps.

"Hey, what do you think you were doing with the Master Emerald?!" A male voice asked angrily. Burn's eyes flickered open to see a red echidna with stormy purple eyes and boxing gloves glaring down at him. "Huh? Oh, Flame its you. Sorry, I didn't see it was you. You know, from the back you really look different with dark fur. So what are you here for?"

"I'm not Flame! My name's Burn." Burn said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not Flame! And who the heck are you?" Burn said with a glare. Knuckles sighed.

"You KNOW I'm Knuckles."

"Okay. Well, I have to get this stupid thing back to Darkness so stay out of my way, got it?" Burn said, pushing past him. Knuckles stared at him. Bored or not, Flame would NEVER joke about being on Darkness' side.

"Your not Flame, are you?"

"Well, look who's catching on!" Burn snapped in annoyence. "No, I'm not Flame and for the last time my name is Burn!" WHAM! Burn stumbled away from the big green jewel, holding his head. Once his vision cleared, he glared at Knuckles. "Quit doing that!"

"Flame look-a-like or not, I won't let you take the Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled. The echidna and Burn both took fighting poses and got ready to kill each other but they stopped as the sound of fast footsteps approched. Knuckles got out of his fighting stance. Normally, the sound would annoy him but now it just meant back up. He KNEW he didn't need it but still he didn't know if this kid had Flame's powers or if he was stronger. Burn, on the other hand, turned to stare at where the sound was comming from. The footsteps didn't even sound like footsteps. They were way too fast. After a few minutes, he was able to see a blue streek zooming across the island toward them. Burn stared in surprise as the streek disappeared.

"Hey Knux! Hey Flame! You at it again? Let me guess. It's about Kim again right?" A boy's voice asked from behind them. Burn turned quickley to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red and white running shoes laying on the top step. The hedgehog blinked in surprise. "Hey, your not Flame..."

"Thank you! Your a lot smarted than this idiot!" Burn shouted angrily as he motioned to Knuckles. "Oof!" The clone hedgehog was knocked down the steps again by the echidna's fist. Sonic blinked in mild surprise, not from Knuckles over reaction, but this strange hedgehog's comment.

"Definatelly not Flame..." The blue hedgehog grumbled and stood up.

"No duh!" Burn snapped as he stood up. "I'm Burn! Now who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." He replied with a smirk. "Now..." The blue hedgehog said as he stepped down to join Knuckles in the middle of the steps. "What do you want?"

"That stupid emerald! ugh..." Burn's vision blurred a little and he felt dizzy, probally from all the hits to the head. Pain shot through his body and he remembered the claw marks on his back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles roared. But Burn wasn't even listening. He felt dizzy and his whole body ached. He stumbled and nearly fell over.

"Hey!" Sonic said worried about him.

"Forget it." Knuckles grumbled. The echidna was mad but he could tell Burn wasn't faking.

"Got to...get out of...here..." Burn murmured, his head spinning. Sonic and Knuckles became red and blue blurrs. He saw the blue blurr rush forward and the red one follow reluctenly. "No..." Burn saw fire form around him and then seemed to disappear. He saw the familiar colors and shapes of his bedroom but never got to wonder how he got there. The clone hedgehog fell backward onto his bed and blacked out.

**Yup, he faints again. Can you blame him after Knuckles knocked him down the steps like four times? Anyway, next chapter may take longer than I hoped because I think of how to continue. But...REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!? I NEED someone to review!**

**Please and thank you.**


End file.
